Ignis/Oobu
Ignis/Oobu '''is a A/V effect combo made by Kyoobur9000 which consists of the video effect "Ignis" to look like fire and the audio effect "Oobu" which was originally used in Kyoobur9000's prank video of a parody of the dead Squidward meme which the video was titled "Kyoobward" with the words "oobu" flashing onto the screen. This can all be done using Sony Vegas Pro. Appearance The video effect "Ignis" has the look as if it was fire viewed from a bird's eye which was done by doing a black, red, and yellow gradient map (the same gradient map as the effect "Scawy"), and gaussian blur to tone of the video looking like fire. The audio effect "Oobu" has the sound of some screeching old radio kinda thing which are both done with treble boosting and resonant filter. History/Origins On August 27, 2013, Kyoobur9000 uploaded a video titled "Testing "Ignis" with Treble Boost" which consists of the "Bad Apple" anime music video applied in a black, red, and yellow gradient map which is the same as Kyoobur9000's one effect, "Scawy". It was also applied with gaussian blur, and all of this made it look like a bird's eye view of fire which is where the video effect gets the name "Ignis" which is "fire" in Latin. The audio was also applied with a treble boost which barely effected the audio at all to some people. The video effect "Ignis" would later on merge with an audio effect from a prank video of Kyoobur9000's, and form the A/V effect combo "Ignis/Oobu". On the same day the mentioned video above was uploaded, Kyoobur uploaded another video titled "Kyoobward" which consists of a still image of Kyoobur9000's Modern 9K logo edited in some old Squidward fad kinda way expect there is a surprise ending where it zooms into the letters "OOBU" which are part of the username of Kyoobur9000 while flashing on the screen and shaking a little with a screeching audio effect added to it with treble boosting and resonant filter. The audio effect used for that was named "Oobu" after the letters that were flashed on Kyoobur's prank video. Just like "Ignis", "Oobu" would also be merged into a combo as "Ignis/Oobu". Yet another video was uploaded on the same day on the Kyoobur9000 channel. The video was titled "New AV Effect Combo "Ignis/Oobu"" where we see the 1997 Infogrames logo applied in both the video effect "Ignis" and the audio effect "Oobu" which would be the video that would let both effects pair and merge up to a effect combo "Ignis/Oobu". While the effect combo's lifetime on the Kyoobur9000 channel, including the effect's inactivity for the past few years. The "Oobu" audio effect was apparently became the cameo of many YTPs and YTP tennis rounds on the Kyoobur9000 channel. Since the time Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "A Bit of Everything, Perhaps?" (uploaded on November 28, 2014) which consists of a parody Kyoobur's old video "A Bit Random, Perhaps?" to celebrate its video's 4th anniversary on YouTube by applying many effects to it, including "Ignis/Oobu" but after that video was uploaded that previously mentioned effect was never used again. Until, however on August 20, 2016 when Kyoobur did a marathon to celebrate his 6K subscribers where he applied Harry Enfield's character "Loadsamoney" in one of his Friday Night Live appearances at the UK, and one of the effects used in the marathon were "Ignis/Oobu" which was the same video and audio effect as always. Thus it was then brought back for the marathon, since then the effect combo hasn't been that used, but it may likely to appear on some future videos on the Kyoobur9000 channel. Versions/Variations/Related Effects * '''Scawy - Scawy is an effect made by Kyoobur9000 which relates to the effect combo "Ignis/Oobu" as they both have loud scary audio effects applied to them and both have video effects using the same black, red, and yellow gradient map. The effect "Scawy" is supposed to sound something very scary getting its name but with the "r" replaced with a "w" on "scary" and making it "Scawy". Instructions Coming Soon! Various Examples Category:Effect Combos Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:9K Effects Category:Effects Category:Loud Effects Category:Scary Effects